The Way it Should've Always Been
by Rachyluvsgrint112
Summary: the trio and ginny are back to hogwarts and for a fun and crazy year. They will soon find out that they are all friends for a reason and that they will be together forever....we hope....this story takes place after voldermort returns but it is not after a
1. the dream

**The way it should've always been**

**Chapter 1:**

"Mione" said Ron.

"Yes, Ron." Hermione replied, looking up from her book.

He got up from the floor, where he was doing his potions essay. There he stood right in front of the girl that would always love him and more then he could ever know, and he was about to show her just how much he loved her. He took a deep breath and continued…

"Well…uhh…the thing is…umm." Ron stuttered.

"It's ok Ron, I feel the same way."

"Huh what do you mean?"

"I love you Ron, I always have and always will. Nothing could stop me from loving you, you were and always will be the only one I love." Before she could continue, she was swept up in Ron's arms, his arms entwined around her waste and he was kissing her. Her arms found Ron's neck as she pulled him closer to kiss him more passionately.

"Hermione!"

She broke away and looked around but there was no one there, just her and Ron.

"Did you hear that?" she asked confused.

"What are you talking about, I didn't hear anything" said Ron

"I dunno I must be hearing things." She said

They continued there making out until…

"HERMIONE!"

This time Hermione was pulled away from Ron, she reached out and tried to grab him but he was out of reach. She was being shaken.

"Hermione, Hermione!"

Her eyes fluttered open. _It was a dream, why did it have to be a dream? It was amazing, it felt so real. _She thought to her self.

"Why did you wake me?" she looked at the clock on her bedside table, "it's 5:30 in the bloody morning, are you crazy?" said Hermione obviously angry with the red head for interrupting her dream.

Ginny had been in her dorm from the beginning of her 7th year, Dumbledore had let it be, because Ginny and Hermione were such good friends and at times like these it was good to have your friends close by.

"Well you were talking in your sleep." Said Ginny, with a sly grin on her face._ Oh no what is that look for I hope I didn't say anything that might be incriminating._

"And what is it that I said, that gave you that stupid grin?" said Hermione, with no sign of fright.

"I would tell you but you wouldn't believe me." Said Ginny. _No I would probably just deny it! _Thought Hermione. "Or you would deny it!" finished Ginny and boy was she right.

"Just tell me already!" said Hermione forcefully.

"Ok, ok just keep your voice down." Said Ginny, trying not to wake everyone else. She paused for a while.

"So…?" said Hermione waiting for Ginny to continue.

"Well it began at about…mmm…I say about 4:30, well that's when I got back so you could have been doing it before then, I'm not sure." Ginny said, not realizing what she just said.

"Huh, wait what do you mean you got back at 4:30, where were you?" asked Hermione.

"Umm" she paused yet again. "In the library doing an essay…" Hermione could tell she was lying through her teeth.

"Really, what subject was the essay for?" said Hermione knowing fully well that she had not been doing an essay.

"Uhh…herbology" she lied

"Don't lie to me, I can tell your lying by the look on your face!"

"Ok, ok you caught me."

"I always do. So where were you REALLY?"

"I was in the room on requirement."

"What were you doing there?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well…umm…I was…uhh." she hesitated

"Well?" Hermione asked

"Fine…iwaswithharry." Ginny blurted out

"Come again?"

"I said I was with Harry, ok? I was in the room of requirement with HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she took a few well needed breaths, and continued while Hermione sat up in her bed with her mouth hung open. "It was amazing we were there, sitting in front of a fire place, it was so romantic. We kissed and hugged. I really do love him Hermione and I think he loves me too!"

"Well that was unexpected, well not unexpected, I knew it would happen again but I didn't think it would be so soon. I thought Harry didn't want to be with you because he thought that Voldermort would use you as bait, to get to him."

"Well, yeah but Voldermort has used me as bait before and we just couldn't stay away from each other. We just couldn't do it. We knew how each other felt and well you can't help your feelings can you?"

"Of course not, if you two love each other then I think you should be together now, because you never know one day it could be too late!" said Hermione.

"speaking of feelings, and two people loving each other, does any of that sound like any one we know?" said Ginny suggestively

Hermione knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Nope doesn't sound familiar."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"What are you talking about, have you gone off your nutters?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, and no I'm not of my nutters!"

"Are you insinuating that Ron and I have feelings for each other and should admit it before it is too late?" said Hermione accusingly.

"Yes!"

"Well, guess what I don't like Ron anymore than a friend, so this convosation is over!"

"Well, I don't care what you say I know you love Ron, cause if you didn't then why would you be moaning and saying his name in your sleep? Huh answer me that!"

Hermione gasped. _Oh no! I was saying his name and MOANING in my sleep I hope no one else was awake when this was going on._

"No" was all she could manage.

"Oh yes, you better believe it. _'RON I LOVE YOU…OHH…MMM…RON'_, it was rather funny but I had to wake you. Hearing your brother's name being said like that, it was just a bit disturbing. Especially when it's your best friend saying it!"

"Surely you don't think I like your brother, do you?"

"Surely I do, how could I not I mean you were moaning his name Hermione,

_moaning._" Said Ginny, emphasizing the last word.

"Moaning…" Hermione said in a scared yet defeated voice.

"Mmmhhhmmm…" agreed Ginny.

"Ok maybe I like your brother just a little bit." Whispered Hermione.

"Pardon speak up please" said Ginny

"OK, I LOVE YOUR BROTHER! I love him so much, words can't describe it. I have loved him for 7 years! And I don't think I'll ever stop loving him." Said Hermione in one breath.

"Oh My God! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" sang Ginny doing a little victory dance.

"I only just realized that I loved him. But some how I knew I have for the past 7 years. He's just like changed mentally and PHYSICALLY! Oh My God have you seen him with his shirt off! WOW!" Ginny gave Hermione a disgusted look, "right he's your brother, my bad."

"Yes and I think I'm ready to sleep now, although I'll proberly have nightmares for the rest of my life but anyway!" said Ginny

"Yeh, yeh ok, goodnight." said Hermione.


	2. the drawing

**To any one who didn't like the first chapter: I would just like to say don't read any more cause I'm writing this from my imagination not the way jk Rowling does in the books she's a brilliant writer and ill never be like her but the hole idea of is for people to write their stories the way they want whether people like them or not.**

**The way it should've always been **

**Chapter 2:**

The next day at lunch in the boys dormitories, Harry was looking for his Quidditch gloves. He couldn't find them any where. They weren't in his trunk or in his beside table or anywhere around his bed. He stood there for a moment thinking where they could be and then he remembered he lent them to Ron. He remembered Ron putting them in his bag so he could go out and practice some Quidditch. Ron's gloves were a bit worn so he borrowed Harry's. Harry had to find Ron and get his gloves. He needed to practice some Quidditch be fore the big game next week. Gryffindor will be playing Ravenclaw. After Malfoy came down with some thing called Ballbalise where he had great big lumps growing all over his body, therefore he could not play against Ravenclaw for the Quidditch cup finals against Gryffindor. When Harry and Ron told Hermione about Malfoy's sudden out burst in lumps, she had a _very_ smug look on her face. Like she new something they didn't. But that's all beside the point, Harry needed his gloves.

Harry found Ron in the common room, on the couch talking to Neville about Quidditch and how he's been practicing his keeper moves.

"I've practiced all my moves and I'm so ready to kick some Ravenclaw ass! I wouldn't be surprised if I saved every goal!" said Ron as if he was invincible.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but must you brag so much! Everyone knows I'm the best player on the team." Said Harry in a mock tone.

"Yeh yeh Harry whatever, so what's so important that you had to interrupt our convocation." Said Ron

"Well I just wanted to know where my Quidditch gloves are."

"They're in my bag." Ron turned around to continue talking to Neville.

"Ahhemm" said Harry

"What now?" said Ron frustrated.

"And where exactly is your bag?" asked Harry

"Oh right, sorry, umm it's on my bed up in the dormitory." said Ron

"Thanks, I was thinking we could go and practice some more" said Harry

"Nah I'm good for now" said Ron

"Ok"

Harry went back up to the dormitory. He went to Ron's bed and found his bag. He opened it and grabbed his gloves, but something court his eye. It was a picture. Ron at obviously draw it. He was a pretty good drawer but this is the first time Harry had seen any of Ron's drawings. But this wasn't just any old drawing it was a drawing of a girl. It was upside down. Harry pulled it out of his bag, turned it up the right way and looked at it. It was Hermione. _Why did he draw a picture of Hermione? _Harry thought. Then he saw it in the top right hand corner of the picture was written _Ron 4 Hermione _in a love heart. _Ok this is different _thought Harry. Harry put the Picture back in Ron's bag, and went back down to the common room. He walked right past Ron. Ron didn't realize, but Harry just kept going. He went the Quidditch pitch. There he flew around for a while but then he gave up and was sitting down in one of the stands. He was thinking, '_what if Ron and Hermione were going out and he didn't know. But if they were why wouldn't they tell him but then again he hadn't told them about him and Ginny. And if they aren't going out that means Ron likes Hermione but she doesn't know. Well I could have fun with this. I have to talk to Ginny' _

Harry found Ginny later on in the common room sitting quietly by herself. Harry snuck up behind her.

"Do you know how beautiful you look when you're thinking?" he whispered in her ear. She grinned and turned on the spot.

"Do you know how distracting you are?" she said looking up at him and smirking.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?

Just as he finished saying that, she pulled him over the top of the couch by the collar and right on top of her. There was no one else in the common room so they when not about to stop. Harry had his hands on the couch on either side of Ginny's head, he lent down a bit further and kissed her on the lips. Ginny wrapped her arms around his well toned torso and pulled him even closer. The kiss had deepened and Harry had one arm roaming around Ginny's waist and hips and the other leaning next to her head. But before they could do anything else…

"What the hell is bloody going on here?" Yelled a familiar voice.

Harry and Ginny both jumped up and turned to look at the person that had yelled. Sure enough someone had caught then and it just had to be Ron didn't it.

"Oh ummm" was all Harry could muster.

Ginny looked at Harry and just laughed.

"Its just Ron Harry no need to be scared"

"Oh there meaning to be scared I just saw him making out and god knows what with my little sister!" said Ron quite loudly.

"We were going to tell you Ron I swear, its just we didn't know how." Said Harry.

"Well all you had to do was come to me and tell me that you's were together, I didn't want to find out like this. Bloody hell, you didn't have to keep it from me!" said Ron

"Speaking of keeping things from people, are you and Hermione going out?"

Ginny looked at Harry confused and so did Ron.

"What would give you such a stupid idea!" said Ron

"Oh just the drawing in your bag, the one of Hermione, and in the corner it says Ron 4 Hermione in a _love heart_!" said Harry ephisizing the lats two words.

Ginny gasped and Ron looked angrier then when he walked in on them snogging.

"And what gives you the right to go through my bag, huh?" said Ron steaming

"So there is a drawing?" asked Ginny

"Yes if you much know yes there is a drawing in my bag, and tell me again" he turned on Harry "why you went through my bag?"

"Because I was looking for my gloves and you told me they were in your bag and I went to get then and I saw the drawing. It's not my fault you told me to look in your bag, and I did"

"Still oh my god I can't believe you actually saw it." Ron had given up there was no point fighting about it, Ron had told him to get the gloves out of his bag how was Harry suppose to know not to look at the drawing. "So did you think it was good?"

Harry was a little surprised by this it wasn't like Ron to just get over it that fast. "So you're not mad at me because i saw the drawing and that im going out with Ginny?"

"No mate, how were you suppose to know there was a drawing, I just didn't think when I sent you up to the dormitories to get your gloves. Sorry man. And about you and Ginny i dont really mind,I'drather it be you then anyone else mate." Ron said

"Its ok mate, there's just one thing"

"Yeah what's that?"

"How are you gunna tell Hermione?"

"How are you gunna tell me what?" Hermione had just entered the common room and Ron's face had turned a pale white.


	3. the truth comes out and bang!

**Thanks for the nice reviews. You all encouraged me to keep writing. So thanks a heap. Hope you all like the story so far and enjoy this chapter.**

End of chapter 2:

"How are you gunna tell Hermione?"

"How are you gunna tell me what?" Hermione had just entered the common room and Ron's face had turned a pale white.

Chapter 3:

"err….." was all Ron could manage._ 'Oh my god what am I suppose to say. Quick Ron think.' Ron said to himself._

"umm…crookshanks ran away!" Ron quickly said. _'Oh that's the best you could come up with? Great real great, how are you gunna explain that one to her.' _He was once again talking to himself.

Hermione looked at him as if to say 'what are you on'

"Ron what are you talking about crookshanks is upstairs in my dormitory on my bed." Said Hermione

"Ok well if he didn't then there's no need to worry." Said Ron coolly.

"Since when have you been worried about crookshanks" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow.

Ron thought about it 'she's right I don't really care about crookshanks, but she doesn't need to know that.'

"Is it wrong that I was worried about one of my best friend's pets?" Ron said a bit loudly.

"I didn't say it was wrong, it's just not like you to care about crookshanks." Hermione yelled back.

Harry and Ginny left the common room knowing that yet another Ron and Hermione fight was about to ignite. And boy were they right. They made their way through the portrait hole. They walked down into the grounds, just as they reached the lake Ginny turned to Harry.

"I wish Ron would just tell her it's not like she doesn't feel the same way!" Ginny said this without realizing that Harry didn't know how Hermione felt about Ron.

"Wait are you trying to say Hermione feels the same way about Ron as he feels for her." Said Harry.

"ummm…well yeh, you may as well know I already blurter it out. Yes Hermione does like my dear yet daft brother." Ginny said.

"I knew it! I always thought them two fancied each other, I mean I had seen Ron look at Hermione a couple of times, and when she saw him do it she would turn an awful shade of red!" said Harry bouncing up and down on the spot looking rather stupid.

"Why didn't you say something to one of them?" Ginny asked.

"I never really thought about them as more then friends" said Harry as thought in deep thought.

"Oh well its gunna happen soon I can feel it. They've been dancing around it for years.

Meanwhile back in the common room, anyone who had walked in had walked back out again, knowing well enough not to stick around during a Ron and Hermione fight.

"I might not like crookshanks but doesn't mean I don't care!" yelled Ron.

"I never said you didn't care at all! I only thought that you didn't care about crookshanks, you after 3rd year it wouldn't surprise me!" Hermione yelled back.

"I don't like crookshanks but I do care! I care about your feelings and about how you would have reacted to him running away. I care about the fact that you would have been upset and crying if he did run away. Hermione I just…I bloody care about you ok!" Ron yelled all of it except the last phrase.

Hermione just stood there with a ghostly white face, shocked and thinking 'did he just say that?'

While he was thinking the same thing to himself 'did I just admit to her that I care about her, I did and now she's just standing there looking at me? She looks so white, actually she looks like she's gunna faint!'

'Bang' his thoughts had just come true Hermione had in fact fainted…


	4. the end of the story

**Big thanks to all the reviewers! I hope u like this chapter it's the last one so enjoy!**

Ron picked up the fainted Hermione off the common room floor and laid her on the couch. He sat beside her. He just stared. It was still light out side so the sun was streaming in the windows and it bounced off Hermione's olive skin and chestnut brown hair like light bouncing off gold. She was beautiful, the fact that she had fainted hadn't really acured to Ron at this particular time, and he was too busy admiring her beauty. He counted several random freckles on her face. He thought she looked like an angel, so peaceful. All of a sudden her eyes fluttered open…

"Hello there, nice to have you back" said Ron.

"Whoa that was a weird dream, I was in the common room and you were there and we were fighting and you said something, but u don't need to know what…" before she had a chance to continue Ron looked around at his surroundings, which made her realize that she was in fact in the common room with him.

"Wait, was it really a dream?"

Ron shook his head.

"So you did say what I thought you said?"

Ron nodded.

"But you said that you cared about me?"

Ron nodded again this time going red and looking at his feet.

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes as if she thought this was a dream as well. _'He can't like me, this has to be a dream._' She pinched herself.

Ron looked at her weird_. 'What the bloody hell is she doing has she gone bonkers?'_

She still hadn't said anything she was still thinking to herself_. 'Ouch ok so maybe this isn't a dream. That means he likes me, oh my god. Wait; wait what's wrong with me? I LIKE HIM TO!'_ Hermione looked at Ron, he was looking back. Sparks flew Hermione could feel it and she was sure Ron could to. '_Why is she looking at me like that, I have to get out of here but first I have to break the connection_'. Before she had a chance to say anything, he started walking backwards.

"I just remembered I have homework to do so … err … I better go" he turned around and started walking towards the boys dormitory stairs.

'_Oh no not today, you're not getting away that easily. I've let you get away too many times before, I'm not about to let it happen again.' _Hermione thought to herself she had a sly grin on her face while thinking it. She jumped up and ran towards Ron.

"Ron, wait!"

Just as he turned around she jumped on him, he caught her just in time for her to plant a long passionate kiss on his lips. One we all know they had both been waiting for. Hermione still had her legs wrapped around him when they finally broke apart. She let her feet fall to the ground but Ron still held on to her around the waist. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that moment." said Ron

"Oh don't worry, I think I do."

"You wanna go for a walk downs in the grounds, maybe by the lake. It's really beautiful they this time of day."

"Sure, hey where do you think Harry and Ginny got to?"

"I dunno proberly in a broom closet somewhere." Ron laughed.

How wrong he was. Ginny and Harry were both down by the lake in fact. And they were together.

"They've been up there awhile haven't they?" said Harry gesturing towards the castle.

"Wouldn't surprise me if they were still fighting." Said Ginny. She to turned and gestured towards the castle. But not expecting what she saw.

Ron and Hermione were making their way down into the grounds. They weren't fighting in fact they were both holding hands.

"Harry look!" said Ginny pointing in Ron and Hermione's direction.

Harry looked up and his jaw dropped. "Looks like they wont be needing our help getting together ay?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Ron and Hermione spotted Harry and Ginny down near the lake looking back up at them. They made there way down to where Harry and Ginny were.

"Hi" said Hermione, Ron just nodded towards Harry and Ginny.

"Well, hello." Said Ginny, with a smug look on her face.

"Looks like you have had a pretty horrible fight." Said Harry sarcastically.

"Yeah so you's are together now?" asked Ginny

They both smiled and nodded.

"After she fainted and was under the impression that me saying I cared about her was all a dream." Said Ron laughing.

"Oh be quiet, you're the one who was about to run away from it all lucky I realized it wasn't and made a move!" said Hermione raising an eyebrow.

Ron and Hermione sat down with Harry and Ginny, they all spent the afternoon chatting and reminiscing. Then Ron asked Hermione something.

"So have you ever had any weird dreams that actually do involve me?" Hermione looked at Ginny who was restraining a laugh. Obviously remembering the whole moaning thing.

"No Ron I haven't." Hermione lied.

They spent the afternoon together not knowing they would spend the rest of there lives together as family and friends after Harry battled with Voldermort of course. Obviously winning, there were a few casualties with in the Order, including Malfoy who had come to the good side after Dumbledore's death he had become a friend to the trio and he went down fighting, killed by his own father. After his father had killed him Ron had a dueled with Lucius. Angry that a father could kill his own son and one of the trio's enemies turned friend, Ron killed Lucius. For Ron and Malfoy had become close friends and he felt Malfoy's death the most. Along with Malfoy was Percy although his bond with his family wasn't so strong he was still appreciated and very much missed. And we can not forget Professor McGonagall she was an inspiration to many, a great teacher, and ever better, a great friend.

16 years later……

"And that's how mummy and daddy, and Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny, got together!" said Hermione to her children, Peter 15, Molly 12 and Josie 9.

"So you did have a dream about me!" Said Ron, thinking back to the beginning of the story.

"Yes Ron, anyway Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry are going to be here for lunch soon, so go get cleaned up you three." Said Hermione Peter and Josie left.

"I thought that was a really nice story mum." Said Molly before leaving the room. Ron and Hermione were left alone.

"You know darling, I'm glad me and Harry saved you from that troll in first year, otherwise we wouldn't have become friends." Said Ron

"Yeah and I would've been dead!" Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah but we saved you didn't we and look where we are now. We are married and have three lovely kids." Ron replied giving her a kiss on the lips and hugging her. "Friends forever ay?" he said.

"Forever and a day." She said smiling and not letting go of him.

**The end **

**I hope you liked it I enjoyed writing and please read and review! I like reviews there great and I love knowing what you think!**


End file.
